In flood irrigation, plants are periodically watered by flooding the soil or other medium in which they are planted with a large quantity of water. The water is then drained so that the only water remaining in the soil is that absorbed in the soil. The present invention is concerned with a novel watering gutter and gutter system for this purpose.